1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for detaching tie anchors from the rails of a railroad track comprising two rails fastened to ties, each rail consisting of a head, a base and a web interconnecting the rail head and base, and having a field side and a gage side, and the tie anchors engaging the rail base and having one end at the field side of the rail and an opposite end at the gage side of the rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such tie or rail anchors are affixed to the rail base to avoid relative displacement between rail and tie, and they must be detached from the rail before a tie held in position by the anchor is replaced. Heretofore, this has been done by operators manually hammering the tie anchors out of their engagement with the rail base, which involves hard work and is exceedingly inefficient.